


Bad Decision or Good Mistake?

by csigirl3137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fear, Morning Sickness, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, oral-female recieving, selfish Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Y/N had a crush on both of the Winchester brothers, legends in the hunting community. She hears through the grapevine about Sam losing his soul and then later about Dean becoming a demon. As far as she knows, the brothers are estranged, so after a ghoul hunt with a still soulless Sam Winchester, Dean shows up while Y/N and Sam are getting a beer and the brothers propose a threesome. Y/N agrees to it, but later regrets it after it doesn't go like she thought it would, and she ends up with a major unexpected consequence.





	1. Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU where Bobby never died, and Sam was still soulless when Dean became a demon. Obviously, Bobby fixes them both. Sam and Dean are both kind of selfish assholes at the beginning. 
> 
> Also, the chapters may be short but I thought it would just make more sense in chapters.

Y/N wasn’t quite sure how she’d ended up in this position. Well, that wasn’t accurate. She actually knew exactly how she ended up in this position with Sam. She wasn’t sure where Dean came from. She’d been working with Sam on a case that ended up being ghouls, but as far as she knew, and from what she’d heard through the hunter’s grape vine, Sam and Dean were now estranged, so when Dean showed up with his eyes as dark as night, she was quite shocked. Now she was on her hands and knees on one of the beds in her hotel room, Sam’s insanely long, hard cock shoved down her throat while Dean’s also, insanely long, thick cock stretched her pussy to the point of bursting. Y/N wasn’t sure how long they’d been at this. Both of the Winchester’s had cum twice already and they both seemed to be close to doing it again for a third time. Their recovery time was insanely short but, Frankly Y/N was exhausted and she just wanted the whole encounter to be over.

Sure, it’d seemed like a good idea at the time. She’d had a crush on the Winchester brothers forever and when Dean slid into the booth next to her while Sam sat across from her. She’d heard about what had happened between them of course. Dean becoming a Demon and Sam still didn’t have his soul. They reeked of danger and being the thrill addicted hunter that she was, when Sam proposed a threesome, telling her that they’d both had a thing for her, for the longest time, it had only taken a minute or so of thought before she agreed. She knew that she might feel like crap in the morning as they didn’t seem much like the aftercare, lovey dovey type now, but at the time it didn’t feel like a big deal.

But the sex had been rough, with the focus being mainly on them. Sam and Dean only seemed concerned with getting their rocks off, not giving a shit if she did or not, so, it was a god given relief when Sam pulled out with a grunt and came across her face as Dean groaned from behind her, his warm load shooting into her pussy for the second time that night.

“Oh, Son of a Bitch.” Dean growled, his fingers digging into her shoulders while he came. In the mirror above the bed, Y/N could see that his eyes were pure obsidian. He released her shoulders, his eyes returning to their beautiful green color as he pulled out of her cum filled pussy.

“Hmmm… you look so pretty with a cum covered face. I’m so going to want to see it again.” Sam tilted Y/N’s chin up so his lips could meet her cum covered ones. The kiss he placed on her lips was brief and he gave her a slap on the ass for good measure before he left the bed. Dean’s weight had also left the bed and knowing that she was alone on it, Y/N collapsed onto her stomach. She didn’t particularly like the way she felt. She’d heard stories about the Winchester’s being good in bed and yeah, the sex was okay, but with no focus on her, she was starting to get the feeling that with them being the way they were, they didn’t give a shit about her, but only saw her as a plaything.

Y/N reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed around for her shirt that she knew was on the floor. Her fingers made contact with the soft flannel material and she quickly wiped her face clean of Sam’s cum before she curled up on her side, yanking a pillow down under her head and closed her eyes. She decided to play possum in the hopes that it would spur the Winchesters on their way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Is she asleep?” Sam asked, his eyes on Y/N’s curled up, naked form on the bed. Dean’s eyes flicked over to the bed and he moved over to the side of the bed she was facing and glanced down at her face.

“Yeah she passed out. Guess we gave it to her good.” A feral smile crossed Dean’s face as he yanked his shirt down over his shirtless torso. A similar smile crossed Sam’s face.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to do this again then.” He commented as Dean buttoned up his flannel.

“I’m down for it.” Dean replied, still working the buttons on his flannel. Sam buttoned his jeans, and zipped his jacket.

“Alright. I’m out of here.” Sam told Dean as he opened the door of the hotel room.

“I’m right behind you.” Dean followed Sam to the door. Once on the threshold, he paused and glanced back into the room. “Thanks for the Fuck Y/N, I can’t wait to do it again.” His voice was cold but had a threat of a promise in it. The door closed and then they were gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Y/N waited until she heard two engines start up and drive away before she knew that she was truly alone and that they were gone. She got rolled off the bed, stooping to pick up her cum covered shirt. She threw it into her dirty laundry bag and headed straight for the shower. She turned it as hot as it would go and waited until the bathroom was full of steam before she stepped in. The water hit her skin and made her feel like she was on fire, but she welcomed the sensation. It was the only thing that would get them off of her. Everything she’d been feeling after they were finished with her came to a head and she sank to the floor of the shower and cried her eyes out. What had she been thinking?

Once she’d gotten everything out of her system, she got back to her feet. Using her favorite scented soaps, she shampooed her hair, rinsed it out and then shampooed it again, just because she didn’t want to feel them on her anymore. She did the same with conditioner and then she drained her half full bottle of body wash, washing her body and face to make sure that she fully got them off of her. After an hour filled with soap and scalding hot water, she shut the shower off and wrapped up in her fuzzy bathrobe, her hair twisted up in a towel on the top of her head. She felt much better and she’d made the decision that no matter what feelings of love and admiration and lust she’d had for the Winchester brothers before this and no matter what she still felt, she was never, ever going to let them touch her again or be a part of her life. With this revelation, she climbed into the untouched bed and passed out.


	2. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a month after the first chapter, and yes her car is named Ruby, because it's red, no connection to demon Ruby what-so-ever.

With a satisfying thud the last vamp’s head hit the floor. Y/N finally stopped moving, catching her breath as she surveyed the mess in front of her. The nest she’d been tracking for the last few weeks had finally stopped moving in a little town in Wisconsin, allowing her to catch up with them and now they were all decapitated and dead. She took another moment to appreciate the work she’d done before she trekked out to the front of her house where her bright red 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible sat. 

“Hey Ruby. I got it done, finally. We can finally be free of these fuckin’ disgusting vamps.” Y/N spoke to her car as she popped open the trunk and grabbed the rag to wipe her bloody machete clean. Placing it back with her other weapons, she grabbed the full five gallon gas can and a book of matches. She hauled the can back up to the house and then proceeded to douse all the bodies and heads in gasoline with a trail leading straight out to the front door. Her gas can was empty by the time she was finished and it was with Satisfaction that she scraped the matchbook to life and dropped it in the gas trail. She closed the front door and then walked back down the front steps to her car. She replaced the gas can back in the trunk and then hopped in the front seat. She brought the engine to life and then put Ruby into reverse. Backing a safe distance down the driveway from the house, she put it into park, killed the engine, flipped open the cooler on the passenger seat and dug out a bottle of her favorite alcohol, Jack Daniels Cherry Limeade. She twisted the top off as she got out of the front seat and then took a seat on the Ruby’s hood, drinking her Cherry Limeade while she watched the whole house burn. Y/N didn’t care what anyone said or thought, she got a thrill and a wave of satisfaction and pleasure washed over her as she watched that house and the monsters inside, burn.

The driveway to the house was about a mile long and once she’d finished her drink and the whole house was now burning, the fire big enough that someone would soon see it and call it in, she tossed the bottle in the bucket on the floor the passenger driver’s side, got back into the driver’s seat, brought the engine to life again, flipped a U and roared off down the driveway, the house still burning in her rear view mirror. 

She congratulated herself for a job well done by stopping at the little diner across the street from the motel and getting a large greasy bacon cheeseburger with deep fried cheese curds on it, deep fried cheese curds as a side and a giant chocolate milk shake. The diner boxed it up to go and Y/N headed back to her hotel room for a night of celebration with her greasy food, and Netflix and later she’d break out the bottle of champagne she’d picked up for this specific occasion.

Y/N didn’t think she’d ever felt happier after she’d kicked off her boots and peeled herself out of her bloody, grimy clothes. She sat in her underwear at the small table in her hotel room and ate her dinner, not wanting to get her pajamas dirty and not wanting her food to get cold while she showered. 

“Oh god,” she moaned as she took a bite of the burger. “These fucking cheeseheads make a killer burger.” Grease dribbled down her chin, but Y/N didn’t care, she was more preoccupied with the best burger she thought she’d ever eaten. She finished her burger in record time and then headed into the bathroom to run herself a nice soothing bath. She set her laptop up with Netflix on it on the toilet next to the tub as the tub filled with hot water and a scented bubble bath and then walked back out to the main bedroom area to strip off her bra and panties. On her way back into the bathroom, she grabbed the to-go tub of deep fried cheese curds and her giant shake cup and took them back into the bathroom with her. Y/N set them on the floor, started up her show about the 72 Dangerous Animals of Australia, and then slid herself down into the warm bubbly water in the tub, sighing happily. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Y/N laid in the tub until the water was long past warm. She glanced down at her fingers, now visible in the water as all the bubbles had disappeared by now. They were pruny and she knew it was time to get out of the tub. She climbed out of the tub, letting it drain as she took her shake cup and cheese curd container to the trash and then deposited her laptop back on her bed. She headed back to the bathroom and turned the shower head on and then climbed back into the shower/tub combo to take a quick shower and wash her hair. 

 

When she was finished, she wrapped her hair up in a towel turban while she dried off her body and then pulled on her choice of pajamas, a pair of booty shorts and an oversized tee shirt.

“Time for some fucking Champagne!” Y/N’s voice was triumphant as she pulled open the room’s mini fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne she had chilling in the fridge. She also had a box of high quality dark chocolate and chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge to go with the champagne and she was euphoric as she took them back over to her bed and turned her show back on, on her laptop to enjoy while she drank her bottle of champagne and ate her chocolate. It was an amazing, memorable night and Y/N was tipsy, chocolate filled and happier than she’d been in a long time when she finally turned her show off and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A loud crack of thunder combined with a flash of lightning woke Y/N from a peaceful sleep around 3:30 the next morning. She groaned and rolled over in bed, intending to get out of bed and close the drapes but instead, her stomach rolled and a wave of nausea washed over her. She scrambled to get out of bed and make it to bathroom as everything she’d consumed hours ago, started to rise in her throat. 

Y/N barely made it her knees in front of the toilet before she started to throw up. She wasn’t sure how long her stomach retched, but by the time it finally calmed again, everything she’d eaten in the day or days before was now residing in the toilet bowl and her stomach was empty. Groaning, she flushed the toilet and then rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. Choosing to brush her teeth for good measure before she went back to bed, Y/N flipped off the bathroom light switch and made her way back to her bed, vowing never to have champagne and a milkshake in the same night, again. The sound of the thunderstorm and the rain pounding down outside made going back to sleep again easier than she thought it would be.

The next time that Y/N woke up, it was around 9:30 am and the storm still hadn’t cleared up. She was lying in bed contemplating whether or not she wanted to get breakfast at the same diner she’d gotten dinner before. Climbing out of bed and pulling back the drapes she’d closed last night after her puking spell, she saw that rain was still pouring down.

“Looks like the diner is the best option.” She observed. Turning back towards the bed, her heart sunk when she felt nausea wash over her again. She sprinted back into the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet as her stomach started to heave again. Because she’d thrown up everything in her stomach the night before, she was basically just throwing up stomach acid. Her stomach calmed again, and she pushed herself back up into a standing position, wondering if she was coming down with a stomach bug, because this was the fourth time this week that she’d been sick. 

After she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth again and she was standing in front of the mirror observing her reflection, her brain unconsciously put all the little pieces together and then pushed the revelation to the front of her thoughts. 

Oh my god, what if I’m pregnant!? The sickness, the lack of the period, some of my favorite scents making me feel sick… it all makes sense… and Sam and Dean didn’t exactly use condoms when they came three times each…

“Oh my god. Oh god, oh my god.” Y/N ran back out into the bedroom, yanking her pajamas off as she went. She yanked on the first pair of underwear and sports bra that she came across, jeans and a sweatshirt and her boots, grabbed her wallet and keys off the nightstand and then ran out into the rain to her car. 

She headed down the road into town to a little drug store she remembered seeing on the way in. Once there, she hurried into the store and moved through the store until she found the section she was looking for. Grabbing two pregnancy tests she headed up to the cash register. She paid for the tests, ran back out to her car and then drove back to the motel, thanking god or the universe or whoever, that she had to pee when she got back to her room. Taking the little pink and white stick into the bathroom with her, she uncapped it and took the test. She capped it back up again, washing her hands while she waited for results. 

Once the standard two minutes had passed Y/N took a deep breath, and looked down at the stick. In the little window on the test, there resided a plus. A plus. She almost dropped the test as she sank down into a sitting position on the closed toilet. She was pregnant. 

“I’m pregnant. Oh my god. I’m pregnant. Her voice was little above a whisper as she took in this realization. “I’m pregnant with a Winchester baby. Oh my god.”  
But maybe the test is wrong. It’s probably a false positive. The little voice in her head that wasn’t going to allow her to believe it until she took the second test, chimed in. Y/N knew she needed to take the second one just to be sure, so she walked back out of the bathroom to her mini fridge and downed the last four bottled waters she had in there. Then she laid back down in bed with her laptop and Netflix until she had to pee again.

It was about 45 minutes later when nature called again. Y/N took the second test into the bathroom with her, and took it again. The results developed again while she washed her hands and then picked up the test. The results weren’t fully developed but, she could see the faint blue plus. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and watched until the bright blue plus developed again. 

“Well, that’s official. I’m fucking pregnant.” She dropped the test in the trash with the one from earlier and then moved out of the room to sit on the bed and contemplate her options for this kid.

It was around noon when she finally made up her mind about the baby that she was now carrying. She packed up her stuff and moved it out to the car, thanking her lucky stars that the rain had paused for a bit. After closing the trunk, she walked her room key back over to the main office.  
While she was inside checking out, the sky clouded over again. Y/N just barely made it back to her car and closed the driver’s door when the rain started to pour down. She started the engine, turned on the heat, turned on the headlights, backed out of her spot and hit the road.


	3. Running

It was 6:15pm when Y/N pulled Ruby to a stop in front of Bobby Singer’s front door. She killed the engine, got out of the car and made her way to the front door. 

“Bobby! It’s Y/N!” She yelled as she pounded on the front door.

“I’m coming’! Just a minute! You don’t have to pound the freaking door down.” Y/N grinned as she heard Bobby grumping from behind the front door.

“Hey Bobby.” She greeted him with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

“Y/N. It’s been too long since I last saw you. What brings you here?” Bobby asked, stepping back from the hug. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of amber liquid, offering her some, which she declined as she followed him into the kitchen.

“Bobby, I need your help with something.” Y/N told him. Bobby took a drink before his reply.

“Need me to go through some lore for you?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“No, I don’t. In fact… I don’t think I’ll ever need you to do that for me again.” She told him. Bobby raised his eyebrows, concern crossing his face.

“Now what in Sam hill does that mean?” He growled, his concern even more obvious in his verbal response.

“Bobby, I’m done hunting. I can’t hunt anymore and I need you to help me disappear.” Y/N held her breath while she waited for his response.

“What are you running from?” Bobby asked. “Ya know, we figured out a way to kill the Leviathans, so we sure as hell can figure out a way to kill whatever it is you’re running from.” His response made her laugh.

“Oh no, god no, Bobby I’m not running from anything.” Technically I’m not running. I’m just going to disappear so that the Winchesters never find me again. That’s not running right?  
She took a deep breath before she continued. “Bobby, I’m pregnant.” The air in the room became charged as Y/N watched a myriad of emotions cross Bobby’s face.

“You’re… pregnant?” Bobby quoted. Y/N nodded. “Pregnant?” Bobby repeated. Y/N again nodded, a small smile on her face.

“Well… then you have my congratulations. Who’s the father?” Bobby asked, his face relieved because Y/N wasn’t running from anything. Y/N however, was hoping that Bobby wouldn’t ask that question. She deliberately avoided eye contact as she tried to figure out how to respond to that.

“Y/N?” Bobby said her name as she avoided responding. “Don’t tell me that you don’t know who knocked you up.” Bobby’s voice held some disapproval. Y/N didn’t want to tell him who the possible fathers were, as Bobby was a father figure to both her and the Winchesters and she wasn’t sure how he’d react.

“No, Bobby, it’s not that I don’t know. I just…” She took a deep breath and held out her hands as a placating gesture. “You know what’s going on with Sam and Dean, I assume?” Bobby nodded. 

“I know that they’re both messed up as hell and soulless, emotionless, rotten little bastards right now.” Bobby growled as he drained the rest of the alcohol in his glass, obviously pissed at what had happened to his boys

“Well… One of those soulless, emotionless, rotten little bastards, is that father of my baby.” Y/N explained quietly. It took Bobby a minute, but he got what Y/N was saying a moment later. 

“Oh you, with both… oh.” Bobby’s eyebrows rose as he figured out what she meant.

“Yes, I did, okay, and I’m not particularly proud of it, but, Bobby, I’m scared of them, of what might happen if they find out that they’ve possibly got a kid. I need you to help me get out of hunting. I’m packing away my weapons. I need to raise my baby in a normal town, with a normal mom, away from anything paranormal or supernatural.” She told him. She held up the bag that she’d brought inside with her.

“What’s this?” Bobby asked.

“It’s all my fake ID’s and badges and cellphones, oh and Ruby’s plates. I need new plates and I’m giving you these to get rid of.” Bobby set his glass in the sink as he took the bag. “Can you get rid of those for me?” Y/N asked. Bobby nodded. “Do you have new plates for Ruby?” Bobby nodded again.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He moved around Y/N and disappeared downstairs. When he came back upstairs, he was holding two new license plates in his hands. “Here.” Bobby handed them to her. 

“TWF-589, South Dakota.” Y/N read as she looked at the plates.

“They’re already registered to your car. I registered them for you about five years ago. I figured that something like this might happen, or you might want to get out of it and I wanted to make everything as easy as possible for you.” Bobby informed her.

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him. He nodded. 

“Yeah, really. You’re now a civilian.” Bobby paused. “Hey, Y/N, you know where you’re going?” Bobby asked, his voice soft and filled with concern, his eyes holding a hint of sadness.

“Not sure yet. I’ve got some family that I might go visit, but I’m not sure yet. I’m going back to my original ID, and I’ve already bought a brand new, permanent cell phone and plan.” Y/N told him. “But I’ll find a place. And it’s going to be a little, quiet place where nothing ever happens.” There was a smile on her face.

“Good Luck kiddo.” Bobby pulled her into a hug to avoid letting her see the tears that were starting to pool in his eyes. This girl was like a daughter to him and her leaving the life, well, it almost meant like he was losing her.

“Thanks Bobby. Please… no matter what, do not tell Sam and Dean or anyone what I’ve done.” Y/N’s voice was serious in Bobby’s ear as she returned the hug. Bobby let her go and stepped back once he had his waterworks under control.

“A pack of wendigo couldn’t drag it out of me.” Bobby promised. Y/N laughed. “You be sure and bring the little one around sometime.” He told her gruffly. She grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I will. I’ll see you around Bobby. Thanks for everything.” She gave him another quick, affectionate hug and then she was on her way out the door.

“Good luck kiddo. You’re going to be a great mom.” Bobby sighed as he followed her out to the front door, watching as Ruby’s engine roared to life and then Y/N and Ruby were off. He continued to stand there in the doorway as Ruby disappeared from sight, the sound of her engine getting softer as Y/N got farther and farther away from his house and salvage lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next and last person that Y/N wanted to let know what she was doing was Sioux Falls Sherriff, Jody Mills. So, her next stopping place before she hit the road in search of a little town to call home, was the Police station. Jody was standing in the bullpen talking to a deputy when Y/N walked in. She waited until Jody was done with her conversation before she got Jody’s attention.

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you!” Jody pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Jody. It’s great to see you too.” Y/N smiled as Jody stepped back and looked her over. 

“What brings you to Sioux Falls?” Jody asked. 

“Well, I had to go visit Bobby and also, I need to talk to you, you got a minute?” Y/N asked. Jody nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m actually on my way out for the evening. You should come by the house and have dinner with me, so I don’t have to eat by myself. The girls are off at a concert this weekend.” Jody told Y/N

“I would love that.” Her response made Jody smile.

“Good, you can follow me home.” Together, they walked out of the sheriff’s station. Y/N waited until Jody had her Sioux Falls Sheriff’s Department truck started up before she started her car. Jody backed out of her spot and started down Main Street. Having been parked at the curb, Y/N just put Ruby into drive and followed Jody home.

“I’m making meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn for dinner tonight. The girls can eat the leftovers tomorrow when they get back.” Jody told Y/N as they walked into the house together.

“Oh god, that sounds good.” Y/N practically moaned as they entered the house. Jody laughed.

“So, how long has it been since you had a home cooked meal?” She asked as she hung up her jacket.

“Um… to be honest, I don’t think I’ve had a home cooked meal since I came and visited you a few months ago.” Y/N replied. Jody made a disgusted face as she hung up her gun belt.

“You’ve got to be getting sick of fast food and diner food!” She exclaimed. Y/N nodded. 

“I’m so sick of it. But, after today, it won’t be an issue anymore.” Her reply had Jody turning around to give Y/N a questioning look.

“What does that mean?” Jody asked as she moved into the kitchen with Y/N following.

“Do you need any help?” Y/N asked as she took in the scent of meatloaf cooking. Jody shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge. She grabbed two wine glasses and poured herself some wine.

“Want some?” Jody asked. Y/N shook her head.

“No thanks. Do you have anything nonalcoholic?” She asked. Jody gave Y/N a curious look but nodded and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and handed it to Y/N. Jody grabbed her wine glass and the bottle, and headed out to the dining room table as she sat down at Jody’s dining room table.

“So, what do you mean you won’t be eating fast food all the time after today?” Jody asked as she sat down at the table with Y/N.

“Here’s the thing. Jody, I’m done, I’m out. I quit hunting. I killed a nest of Vamps last night, and then called it quits this morning.” Y/N told her. Jody gave her a surprised look.

“You’re quitting? You quit? Why?” Jody’s voice was laced with confusion.

“I’m pregnant.” Y/N decided to make it sweet and simple. Jody’s jaw dropped. 

“You’re pregnant!?” Her voice went up an octave. Y/N nodded, a smile on her face.

“Oh my god! When did you find out!?” Jody was excited.

“I actually just found out this morning.” Y/N popped open her can of Ginger ale and took a drink.

“Wow. Wow. That’s insane. Who’s the father?” Oh, there it was. The dreaded question. Y/N took a deep breath and Jody noticed. “Oh, that’s a touchy subject?” Jody asked. Y/N nodded. 

“Do you not know who the father is?” Jody asked the same question that Bobby had.

“Yes, no, I mean, sort of. It’s complicated!” Y/N dropped her head into her hands.

“Care to elaborate farther?” Jody took a drink of her wine and then added more to the glass.

“It’s one of the Winchesters.” Y/N blurted. Jody almost dropped the wine bottle.

“What!? You’re pregnant with Sam or Dean’s baby!?” Jody exclaimed. Y/N bit her lip and nodded, afraid of what Jody might think.

“Yeah.” Jody’s response was not what she expected.

“Damn! What’d you do? Sleep with both of them!?” Jody crowed. Y/N nodded again.

“Yeah, I did actually. And sort of… at the same time.” The end of her sentence was soft. Jody’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her eyes got wide. She picked up her wine glass and drained it before refilling it and replying.

“Okay, so, let me get this straight. You had sex with Sam and Dean Winchester, at the same time, while both of them are in rather messed up states of being.” Jody said what Bobby hadn’t. Y/N sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah I did. Even knowing how messed up they are right now. And now, I’m pregnant with one of the two’s kid and I’m scared to death of what might happen if they find out I’m pregnant or where I am. So, I’m disappearing and I’m out of the life. I’m officially a civilian. I’m going to find a nice little quiet town to start over in.” Y/N told her. Jody was about to reply when her phone rang. 

“One sec.” She fished it out of her pocket. The caller ID said Bobby Singer. “Huh, I wonder what he wants.” Jody answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hello?” 

“Jody! It’s Bobby.”

“Hey Bobby, what’s up?”

“Is Y/N with you?” Bobby’s voice had a frantic edge to it.

“Yeah she is, we were going to have dinner together. How’d you know she was here?” Jody asked.

“I figured that she’d go visit you after she left me and besides, when she left my place, she turned towards town instead of the highway.” Bobby explained.

“Well she’s here.” 

“Hey Bobby, what’s going on?” Y/N chimed in.

“Y/N you’ve got to get out of here. Out of town. You need to hit the road, now!” His voice was more frantic than Y/N had heard it in a long time.

“Bobby what’s wrong?” Y/N was starting to get worried.

“Sam and Dean just pulled in, in the Impala. And they’re looking for you!” Bobby’s words made Y/N’s heart sink and her body went into flight mode.

“How’d they find me?” Y/N’s voice was soft.

“They tracked the GPS on one of your burner phones. You’ve got to get out of there now. Once they finish searching here and don’t find you, Jody’s will be the next place they look. I figured I can stall them for at least an hour.” 

“I can stall them for another hour while they’re here.” Jody chimed in. 

“You’ve got to get the hell out of dodge. Take Ruby and put the pedal to metal. You get on the interstate and you don’t let her get under triple digits until you get the hell out of South Dakota. You know that the Impala has a helluva engine and if you don’t use every bit of Ruby’s power, you’re screwed. I love those boys but they're not right in the head right now and frankly, they both scare me a little.” Bobby told her. Y/N was on her feet in a second, grateful that she’d never taken her coat off.

“Jody, Bobby, thanks for everything.” Y/N pecked Jody on the cheek and then sprinted out the front door. She didn’t think she’d ever unlocked, started and hit the road as fast as she did. She made it to the main highway out of town in under five minutes and was on the interstate ten minutes later. Luck was in her favor. It was clouding over and there was almost no traffic on the interstate and not a cop in sight. Y/N put her foot to the floor and watched as the speedometer edged past 90 and up to 100. She ran between 90 and 100mph for the next two hours, not believing her luck as she didn’t see any cops, swerving in and out of.

Only when she crossed the state line into Montana did she let her speedometer dip back down to 70 miles an hour. She stopped for gas, filled Ruby’s tank and then got back on the interstate. Right now, she was literally headed to nowhere. She didn’t know where she was going and all she had was open road ahead of her. But despite all of this, she was feeling positive about everything. She made it out of South Dakota without any issues. Sam and Dean couldn’t track her anymore and she was going to start a new life. A small life, a quiet life and it would be blissfully uneventful.


	4. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 months after they arrived at Bobby's to search for Y/N and Bobby managed to subdue and fix both of them. Dean and Sam end up on a case in the town where Y/N had started over.

“Dude, I’m telling you that deputy was checking me out!” Dean crowed as he and Sam exited the police station in Laurel Washington.

“You’re nuts. You need to get your eyes checked.” Sam replied, laughing as they got into the Impala.

“I’m telling you. She’s going to give me her number.” Dean told him as he started the engine. Sam scoffed at the very idea.

“You’re so full of shit.” Sam shook his head, a smile still on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

Despite everything, the Brothers were feeling good again. Yeah, they’d been through a lot in the past few months. Bobby forcing Sam’s soul back to him, Crowley helping Bobby cure Dean, but now they were back to being their normal, human, friendly, hunter selves. They’d both recovered from everything it took to cure and heal them and now they were back hunting and living in the bunker. This was their fourth case since they started again and frankly, neither of them had any idea what they were hunting here.  
“I think it’s a ghost.” Dean commented as they pulled out of the police station.

“I think we’re dealing with a Woman in white here.” Sam countered. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Well, it’s a damn good thing that we’re going to interview this chick who’s supposed to know all about the history of this town. You got the address?” Dean asked. Sam nodded.

“Yeah I already plugged it into my GPS. Apparently, she lives way out in the middle of nowhere. It’s like a 30 minute drive.”

“Wow. I already thought this town was nowhere. How much more nowhere can you get?” Dean pulled onto Main Street as Sam’s phone began spouting directions. 

15 minutes later they were driving down a little gravel road that finally came to a stop in front of a little white house with a wraparound front porch and steps up to the house. A bright red Car was sitting in front of the house. Dean pulled Baby up next to the bright red car. He whistled as he got out of the impala and looked the red car over.

“Damn! 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. In mint condition.” Dean looked up at Sam from where he was bent down looking into the car. “If this is her car, I think I might be in love.” Dean frowned when he saw the look on Sam’s face.

“Alright dude, that’s your thinking look. What’s going on in that melon of yours?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know Dean. I just… this car just seems familiar. Like I’ve seen it before. I can’t place it though.” Sam’s face was scrunched up as he tried to place where he’d seen this car before.

“I don’t know man. I think I’d remember if I’d seen this car before.” Dean told him, still looking the car over. "She's gorgeous." Dean rubbed a loving hand over the hood of the Camaro.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’m probably remembering a different car. Come on.” Sam stepped away from the red car and moved towards the steps to the porch. Dean reluctantly followed him, not wanting to look away from the car. 

The front door was painted a pale blue and the top portion of it had a half circle of beautiful colored stained glass windows. Sam raised his fist and knocked on the door. He waited for a response as Dean joined him in front of the door. When they didn’t get a response after the first know, Sam raised his fist and knocked again.

“Jasmine Overton?” He called as he knocked.

“Coming!” He heard a female voice call from inside. The door opened and Sam and Dean got a shock as they realized who was standing there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Y/N had just put together her latest craving when she heard the knock on the door. She swallowed down a bite of mac and cheese with pizza rolls and then took a drink of her milk to wash it down as there was another knock.

“Jasmine Overton?” A male voice called the alias that Y/N had been using since she moved into town.

“Coming!” She called as she hurried to the door. She opened the door and was met by two suited men. She looked them over, starting at their feet and then moving up to their faces. When she got to the faces, shock ran through her like a livewire. Sam and Dean Winchester were standing on her doorstep.

“Oh Shit.” She squeaked as a wave of emotions hit her, fear and love and hate, and frustration all slammed into her as she slammed the door shut with the full intention of locking it and then getting the gun she had hidden under her kitchen island. But Dean got his foot in the door, not letting her close it. 

“Y/N!” Dean yelled.

“You can’t come in! Go away! I don’t want you here!” Y/N put all her strength into closing the door but Dean was stronger and he shoved the door open making Y/N stumble backwards as he and Sam walked into her house. She hurried over to the kitchen island as fast as her big belly would let her and grabbed her gun, cocking it and pointing it at both of them.

“What do you want? Get out!” She told them, her voice cold. 

Sam and Dean were still reeling from the sight in front of them. It was Y/N. They hadn’t seen her in, god, it’d been a long time, probably six months to be exact. Everyone in the hunting community thought that she’d disappeared. That something that went bump in the night got her on one of her solo hunts and no one would ever find her remains, but here she was, standing in the kitchen of this cute house, with a gun trained on both of them. And she was pregnant as hell.

“You tell me what the hell you’re doing here by the count of three or I’ll shoot you both.” She snarled. Sam snapped out of his shock. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Y/N I swear, we found you by accident. We’re working a case in town. We needed to find someone with information about the town’s morbid history, deaths and such. Deputy Johnson referred us to you, but we didn’t know it was you.” Sam explained it as simply as he could. “I swear, it was an accident.” Sam looked so apologetic, Y/N was instantly  
suspicious.

“You’re awfully nice for a soulless asshole.” She commented as she came around the island to stand in front of them, her gun still trained on both of them. Confusion crossed Sam’s face.

“Wait, what?” He asked.

“Sam I don’t think she knows.” Dean commented. 

“I don’t know what?” Y/N snapped.

“Sammy’s got his soul back.” Dean told her, his hands raised in surrender too. “Bobby shoved it back into him a few months ago.”

“You’re not soulless anymore?” Y/N asked, her Y/E/C eyes trained on Sam. Sam shook his head. 

“No, it’s me. It’s Sam. Normal Sam.” He told her. She still looked suspicious but she turned her attention to Dean.

“What about you? Are you still a black eyed bastard?” She asked. Dean’s eyebrows raised at the hate in her voice.

“No, Y/N I’m not. I swear. Bobby cured me.” Dean tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Y/N didn’t look like she believed either of them. She yanked two chairs away from her island and pulled them out away from the island. 

“Sit.” She ordered. Not wanting to make her mad, but wanting her to believe them, Sam and Dean sat in the chairs. “Don’t move, either of you. If you move, I’ll shoot you, and I’ll shoot to kill.” Y/N moved back around to the island and they heard a drawer open and close and then she was moving around behind both of them. Sam grunted as she yanked his arms behind his back and zip tied his wrists together. She moved over to Dean and did the same to him.

“Is this really necessary Sweetheart?” Dean asked. Y/N’s gave him a nasty look.

“Yeah it’s really fucking necessary.” She moved back around to the other side of the island where she could observe them both, sitting across from the island in the chairs with their hands behind their backs. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, her gun still in one hand.

“Who are you calling Y/N?” Dean asked.

“Bobby.” She snapped. She put the phone on speaker.

“Yeah?” Bobby answered.

“Bobby, it’s Y/N.”

“Y/N! It’s great to hear from you. How the hell are you?” Bobby sounded excited to be talking to her.

“Bobby, I’m not good. I’ve got an issue and I need you to confirm something for me.” She told him.

“What’s the issue?” Bobby asked.

“Well, currently, I’ve got two Winchesters bound to chairs in my kitchen. Both of them claiming that you fixed them.” She told him. She heard Bobby sigh.

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Did you really fix them?” She asked, not wanting the sliver of hope that she had that it was true to be squashed. 

“Yeah, I got really sick of them being little shits, so I teamed up with Crowley and Cas and we got them fixed. It’s them Y/N. Normal Sam and Dean. Nothing inhuman about them.” Bobby told her. Y/N sighed with relief.

“Oh thank god. Okay. Thanks Bobby.” 

“Have you told them about….” Bobby started another sentence, not realizing he was on speaker.

“Okay thanks Bobby, Bye!” Y/N frantically ended the phone call before Bobby could spill the beans. She locked her phone and looked at the two handsome men sitting across from her as she set her gun down on the counter. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her “junk/random” drawer and then moved back behind the two men and cut the zip ties binding their wrists. Sam and Dean both got to their feet and turned their attention back to her, both men towering over her. 

“So, um… Hi.” Y/N wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act around them now. But they seemed to have another thing on their minds. Both men’s eyes were trained on her absurdly round belly.

“You’re pregnant.” Dean commented. Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re very observant Dean.” She commented, her voice a little bit cold still. 

“How far along are you?” Sam asked. Y/N really hated that he’d asked that question. If she told him how far along she was, Sam, being Sam, was smart enough to connect all the dots.

“Um… is that really relevant?” She asked, her tone implying that it didn’t really matter. “You guys want anything to drink?” She asked moving over to the fridge.

“Y/N why aren’t you answering the question?” Dean asked as she stood in front of the fridge door. She sighed and turned back around.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, concern filling his voice. Dean’s face was worried. She groaned softly as all the feelings of love and adoration for these two men that she’d been suppressing since that fateful night eight months ago, came rushing back.

“I’m Eight months along.” She told them. She saw Sam start to do the math and his eyes widened as he got his answer.

“You’re eight months along?” He asked. She nodded to confirm. “Y/N did you… after we…?” Sam’s sentence wasn’t complete but she knew what he was asking. She shook her head. Sam’s eyes got wide as Dean stood next to him, clueless as ever, his green eyes darting back and forth between them.

“What is it!?” Dean asked sounding exasperated.

“Dean, that night that we all had. It was eight months ago. And neither of us exactly used protection.” Sam reminded him. Y/N saw all the dots connect as the answer clicked in his head. 

“You’re pregnant with Sammy’s or my kid!?” Dean choked out. Y/N nodded. 

“Yes, I’m not sure who’s the father, but it’s one of you.” She told them. “I didn’t have any DNA testing done, as I wasn’t planning on ever seeing either of you again.” She moved around the Island and towards the living room. She gestured to the couch. “Sit.” She gingerly started to sit down in an arm chair, surprised when both Sam and Dean moved to help her down. “Oh, thanks.” She genuinely sounded surprised. After she was settled comfortably in the chair, Sam and Dean both sat down on the couch. 

Why did you run?” Sam asked. Y/N sighed. 

“I was running from both of you. You weren’t exactly the most stable, safe men to be around.” She told them.

“When did you run?” Dean asked. 

“A month after our night.” She replied, trying not to think about that night and how horrible it made her feel.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” Sam questioned. It seemed that they’d be alternating questions.

“A month after our night.” She replied with the same answer as before.

“So how soon after you found out you were pregnant did you run?” It was Dean’s question this time.

“The very same day.” She replied. “The day that you guys showed up at Bobby’s looking for me. I was at Jody’s, getting ready to have dinner with her when you guys showed up at Bobby’s. Bobby called me to warn me and I was got the hell out of Dodge. I was doing triple digits all the way across South Dakota. I stopped for gas once on my way across South Dakota. I didn’t let the speedometer dip below a hundred until I got into Montana. Then I stopped for gas again, and then booked it across the state. I found this little town on my way through Washington. I was headed for Alaska actually when I found Laurel. I did my research on it and it didn’t seem that anything bad ever happened, so I bought a house and stayed. And it seemed like the least likely place for you guys to ever have a case, but now, seven months later, here you are, in my living room.”

“We were looking for you and you ran?” Dean questioned Y/N again.

“Yes, because I was pretty sure I knew what you were after and how awful I felt after our last encounter I promised myself that I would never let either of you touch me again or make me feel that way again.” Her answer made both of Winchesters feel terrible.

“Y/N, I am so, so, so, sorry for what we did, for how we treated you. We were selfish, awful…” Sam seemed to be fishing for a word to describe how terrible they were. “Monsters.” He found his world. “We were selfish, awful, monsters. We didn’t give a second thought to how what we did might have made you feel. If you would… if you would let us do it again, we promise that the focus won’t be on us at all. It’ll be all you princess.”

“After last time… why would I?” Y/N asked, shocked at Sam’s offer.

“Because Y/N, we love you. Sammy and I have been in love with you since the day you flew into our lives, literally.” Dean chuckled as he thought of how Y/N had come into their lives. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They were in town for a case, chasing the same vamp as Y/N actually and she’d had it cornered in an empty shop. The vamp didn’t like that it was cornered and it threw her through the front glass window. Sam and Dean had happened to be walking by just then and were shocked when this angry girl with a machete, wearing plaid had come flying through the window and knocked both of them over like bowling pins. She got all tangled up with them, swearing up a storm as she tried to untangle herself from the two men. 

“Get off of me.” She shoved Sam away from her and quickly got up. She sprinted into the shop but then came back out, her anger obvious on her face as she slammed her machete down on the sidewalk angrily and glared up at the two big men who were now on their feet.

“Thanks a lot assholes! It got away. Fuck!” She threw her hands up in the air angrily. 

“Hey, you knocked us over.” Dean commented, looking down at this angry girl. 

“That wasn’t exactly my fault. It was that… that….” She didn’t know exactly who they were so she didn’t know what word to use. 

“Vampire?” Sam asked, finishing her sentence for her.

“Yes! That fucking vampire got away!” The girl bent over and picked up her machete.

“We could help you track it again.” Dean suggested. The girl gave him a stink eye.

“Oh fuck off.” She stomped off down the street leaving Sam and Dean to wonder exactly what had just happened and who seemingly extremely angry girl was.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We argued about it. Oh man we argued so much over who would get you. Until Sammy came up with the genius idea of, if you’d let us, we could share you. And that didn’t change when we became those different, cold people. We still loved you and wanted to share you, but didn’t have the guts to do anything about it until then. I’m so sorry that it was awful for you. Please, let us make it up to you.” Dean told her.

“Let us have a do over. Starting with the night that one of us got you pregnant.” Sam chimed in. Dean shot Sam a look, shocked at how bold he was being.

“You want to start there?” Y/N sounded wary.

“Yes, I swear, I promise that it’ll be all about you.” Sam was making a convincing argument, because well, they were the Winchesters and they were fucking gorgeous.

“We’ll make you feel things you’ve never felt before.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, making Y/N roll her eyes.

“I think you’re full of horse shit. Neither of you are gonna want to have sex with me when I’m eight months pregnant.” She told them. Both men shook their heads.

“No, really, you’re still so beautiful to us. Even pregnant. I swear, we’ll be really gentle, really careful and we’ll make you feel so good.” Dean promised. Sam readily agreed with him. Knowing that she was going to lose this fight and vowing that if they fucked up and made her feel like shit like last time, that baby be damned, she was going to kill them both and bury their bodies behind the house.

“Fine. I’ll let you guys have a do over of that night. On two conditions.” Sam and Dean leaned forward eagerly, waiting to hear what her conditions were. 

“Sure,” Sam said. 

“Anything.” Dean promised. Y/N started to get out of the chair but Sam placed a hand on her knee, stopping her. 

“Stay put, what do you need, I’ll get it for you.” He gave her a gentle smile that made Y/N’s heart skip a beat.

“The black folder. It’s on the desk in my office-slash-library at the back of the house.” She told him. Sam got up and moved towards the back of the house. He was gone for seconds before his long legs were carrying him back to the living room, the black folder in his hands. He handed it to Y/N before sitting down on the couch next to Dean.

“What’s the Conditions sweetheart?” Dean asked. Y/N handed him the folder, pulling herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the arm chair, so she could get out of it easier.

“You go and finish the hunt you’re on. Then come back here and have your do over. And second condition is, if either of you hurt me ever again, baby be damned I'll shoot you in the head and bury your bodies in my back yard.” Y/N gave the Winchester's a sweet smile as she pulled herself out of the chair and walked to the front door as both men stood up.  
“So there, take your information and go finish it. Now get out of my house.” Her words may have sounded serious, but her tone was playful. Bright smiles crossed both men’s faces as they moved towards the door and past her out onto the porch.

“I swear you won’t regret this Y/N.” Sam told her. She smiled at them. 

“I know I won’t. Now, give me a kiss, both of you and go finish your hunt and then get back here.” She ordered. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Dean was the first to comply. His hands slid into her (Y/H/L) Y/H/C hair as his pink plump lips met with hers. He groaned happily as he got to taste her. She tasted like the sweetest thing he’d ever had. God, Dean swore he could get drunk on her kiss. Especially when she moaned as he pushed her back so she was pinned against the front door. His tongue swiped over her bottom lip and he gave it a little nip before pulling away and stepping back. 

Sam took Dean’s place. His big hands framed Y/N’s face, his lips coming down to meet hers. She rose up on her toes to make it easier for him to kiss her. Sam’s kiss was sweet and gentle, but held a promise of something to come. He touched his tongue to her lips asking for entry into her mouth. Y/N’s lips parted and she moaned softly as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Sam growled, and deepened the kiss, his hands sliding into her hair and tugging softly. She was gasping for breath when Sam pulled away, or more accurately, was pulled away.

“Okay mister eager. If you want that to go any farther, we need to get moving. Come on Sammy.” Dean yanked Sam towards the stairs down to the driveway. Sam shot Dean a nasty look.

“We’ll be back. We promise.” Sam told her as she followed them to the top of the steps.  
“I believe you. Be safe. Come back when you’re done.” Y/N watched as they walked down to where Baby was parked next to Ruby. She stood at the top of the steps, watching as they got in, backed out, and drove off down the driveway. She stood and watched until she couldn’t see the impala anymore, her heart hammering and her lips tingling from the kissing she’d just gotten. 

Dear god she hoped she wasn’t making a mistake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Y/N got a little bit worried when it came to be noon the next day and she still hadn’t heard from the boys. It wasn’t like them to have difficulty with a hunt that was basically so simple. 

It was past 5:30 that evening when there was a knock on her front door. Y/N hurried over to it, spun the lock and yanked the front door open. Dean and Sam filled the doorway, both bruised and bloody and looking like the hunt had been more difficult than they anticipated.

“Oh my god are you okay?” She asked, looking them both over. They both didn’t look like their injuries were very serious, and both had what she recognized as their travel bags, in their hands. 

“We’re okay now.” Sam told her. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about.” Dean told her. “We got it taken care of and we just got some scrapes and bumps.”

“We’re fine, despite needing a couple showers.” Sam told her. “We’re here now.”

“There’s a shower upstairs in the bathroom off of my bedroom.” Y/N told them. 

“Well then let’s go that direction. I’m grimy and I don’t like it.” Dean told her as she stepped back and let them into the house. 

“Boots and jackets off by the door.” Y/N ordered.

“Yes Ma’am.” Sam gave her a smile as they toed off their boots and hung their jackets on the hooks by the door. 

“So, who’s showering first?” Y/N asked as they followed her through the house to where her bedroom was in the back corner of the house with a connecting door to the office. There had been a room between what was the office and what was now her bedroom, but Y/N had knocked the wall out and made the room more open and airy, enjoying the space. It also made it so that the back wall of her room was mostly windows. There was a master bath off the main bedroom that had a Jacuzzi tub and a big wide open shower with a showerhead that dispensed water straight down in the center of the shower, the head lining up with the drain. Dean set his bag down and took a peak into the bathroom. His eyes opened wide with awe as he took in the bathroom and the shower. 

“Dibs!” Dean disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing behind him, leaving Sam and Y/N alone in her bedroom. Now that they were alone, she was starting to feel nervous. She was pretty sure that Sam could tell, as he took her hand with a reassuring smile on his face, and led her to the bed. They sat down on the edge of her king size bed, her heart hammering in her chest and butterflies dancing in her stomach as Sam brushed a stray piece of Y/N’s Y/H/C away from her face.

“I can’t believe I’m here with you.” Sam whispered, his face moving closer to Y/N’s, his (for now) green eyes exploring her face like he was seeing it for the first time again.  
“Well you are.” Y/N quipped. Sam chuckled and brought his lips to meet hers again, his big hands coming up to frame her face as he deepened the kiss. She moaned, liquid heat rushing to pool between her thighs as he nipped her bottom lip, his lips moving down from her mouth to her neck, his hands sliding into her hair and tugging gently to get her to tilt her head back so he could have more access to her throat. He nipped at her pulse point and then gently sucked the skin into his mouth.

“How do you think Dean will respond if he comes back out from the shower and I’ve got you all marked up?” Sam murmured against her neck as he went from sucking on her pulse point to kissing along her throat again. The timbre of his voice only made the wetness between her legs worse.

“I’m not sure.” Y/N gasped, feeling her clit pulsing. “I’m not familiar with exactly how possessive or jealous Dean gets.” She heard and felt Sam laugh against her throat before he pulled away, a smile on his face.

“Well, you’ve seen how he is with the impala, so that might be something to base it off of.” Sam grinned. “But,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We did agree to share you, if we ever got the chance.” 

“Well, I’m giving you the chance right now.” Y/N reached up and pushed back the hair that was threatening to fall in Sam’s face. He leaned into her touch and then pressed a kiss to her palm before pulling her close to him again and proceeding to kiss her until she couldn’t think straight. Her hands were in his hair and she marveled at how soft it was. She gave it an experimental tug, wanting to know how Sam would react to it. By the soft growling noise he made in his throat and how he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding through her hair, returning the tug, she figured that he liked it.  
Sam again turned his oral attention from her thoroughly kissed lips down to her neck again and he was proceeding to leave bright purple marks all over her throat when the bathroom door opened, drawing their attention to the rush of steam as Dean stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, clad only in jeans that were zipped but weren’t buttoned, his feet and chest bare. Judging by how low the jeans were riding on his hips, she figured that he probably wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Jeeze Sam, you didn’t get her all marked up and not leave me any space to mark did you?” Dean teased as he observed the scene in front of him.

“I didn’t even get any of her clothes off Dean. There’s plenty of space for you to mark up.” Sam’s voice had a little bit of annoyance in it. 

“I borrowed a towel sweetheart. Hope you don’t mind.” Dean told Y/N. She shook her head, brain still a little scrambled and fuzzy from the make out session she’d been having with Sam.

“Hope you didn’t use all the hot water.” Sam commented as he stood up from where he’d been sitting on the bed next to Y/N. 

“I don’t run out of hot water. I made sure when I upgraded the water heater here after I bought it, that I would never run out of hot water. Too many years spent taking cold showers in motel rooms.” Y/N explained. Dean shot Sam a grin.

“See? There ya go. There’s still hot water left.” Dean stepped back into the bathroom, the towel he’d been using, still in his hand. When he stepped back out, the towel was gone, so Y/N assumed he’d hung it up in the bathroom. Sam moved towards the bathroom, Dean stepping to the side, allowing Sam to step by him. When the bathroom door closed, Dean’s bright green eyes trained on where Y/N was sitting on the bed. Dean moved towards the bed, sitting down in the place that Sam had just vacated. His green eyes roamed over Y/N’s face, just like Sam’s had, his hand coming up to brush over her throat, his fingers lingering on the marks that Sam left on her skin.

“I think I like you like this sweetheart, all marked up. It’s obvious that you got somebody you belong to.” Dean’s voice was low as his fingers continued their exploration of the marks on her throat.

“Do I?” Y/N asked, her voice breathy, her eyes trained on Dean’s handsome face.

“Do you what?” Dean asked as he leaned into kiss her.

“Have somebody I belong to.” Y/N’s voice was a whisper between the two of them.

“You’ve got two people you belong to Sweetheart. Me and Sammy.” Dean closed the distance between them, his plump lips coming into contact with Y/N’s. Dean’s hands slid into her hair, his fingers tangling through the strands and fisting in them. He gave a sharp tug on her hair and used her muffled squeak to allow his tongue to seek entrance to her mouth. Y/N moaned as Dean tugged on her hair. So, she had a hair pulling kink, so sue her. His tongue snuck into her mouth and she moaned as it made contact with her tongue. Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers as his hands slid down out of her hair to wrap around her and pull her as close to him as her baby bump would allow. He fidgeted with the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing as his lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck. Dean, ever the possessive person that he was, started working on leaving his own love marks mixed in with Sam’s on her neck. His warm hands slipped under her sweatshirt and splayed across her bump.

“You know, I see now why they say that pregnant women glow.” Dean murmured against her neck. Y/N’s breath hitched as his hands ventured upwards, and he hummed happily when he found that she’d forgone a bra that day. She let out something that was akin to a combination of a gasp and a moan when his thumb flicked over one of her nipples while he nipped at her neck. 

“You do?” She gasped as he started to roll one of her already overly sensitive nipples. Downsides of being pregnant, Y/N’s nipples constantly felt the need to be hard and sensitive. Dean pulled his mouth away from her neck and gave her a minute to catch her breath as he looked over her flush, aroused form.

“Can I ask you to do something for me sweetheart?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face. Y/N nodded. Dean crawled up the bed until his head was laying on the pillows. “Lose the little shorts you’re wearing with that sweatshirt, and the sweatshirt and come sit on my face.” He grinned at how Y/N’s eyes widened. 

“You want me to…” She trailed off. Dean’s grin only got bigger.

“We promised, all about you this time.” He reminded her. Getting oral from Dean Winchester sounded like a heavenly idea. 

Whenever there’d been times that Y/N had come across other female hunters, whether it was in bars, at hunter gatherings, or just on hunts. There’d always been a few that talked about Dean Winchester and his Sexual prowess. One woman, Shelia LaCroix, had told Y/N that Dean had been between her legs for an hour and he’d managed to make her come using only his tongue, four times over the course of an hour. Being one of the unlucky females who hadn’t ever been blessed enough to have a male make her cum during sex, Y/N was eager to see if he lived up to his reputation. 

Y/N stood up and stepped away from the bed, and pulled off her sweatshirt, revealing her swollen belly and enlarged breasts. When Dean finally saw her breasts bare, his eyes widened. 

“Damn! I mean, you never were one with small breasts to begin with but damn now…” Dean trailed off. Y/N rolled her eyes.

“One of the many side effects of pregnancy.” She reminded him. Hooking her fingers into her shorts waistband, she shoved them down as far as her pregnant belly would let her before allowing gravity to do the rest and the shorts pooled at her feet. Y/N could feel Dean’s eyes on her as she moved back towards the bed. She climbed back on the bed near Dean’s head, looking down at him before she actually sat on his face.

“Are you really sure you want me to sit on your face?” She asked, feeling a little nervous because of her swollen belly. “I don’t want to crush you or something. I haven’t really had very much experience with pregnancy sex ya know.” Dean’s grin only got bigger, his hands coming up to get a hold of her. 

“Your pussy, my face, Now.” His tone was insistent as he helped her swing a leg over his body and get herself situated so that her very wet pussy was right over Dean’s lips. She gasped as she felt his lips make contact with the sensitive skin down there. When he swiped his tongue over her wet folds, his fingers following the path his tongue made, his thumb pressing against her clit before it started moving in circles, Y/N yelped and grabbed onto the headboard for balance. She swore she could feel Dean smirk against her pussy before his thumb left her clit and then he was sliding a finger into her tight wetness. 

“Oh my god, Dean!” Y/N moaned his name as his tongue made contact with her clit. He swirled his tongue in circles around her clit as he added another thick finger inside her. He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out of her, his tongue moving around her clit at the same speed as his fingers were moving. 

“Dean, oh god, please.” Y/N felt a tingly feeling building in her abdomen. Dean’s fingers and tongue started to move faster, making her wetter than she thought she’d ever been before. Her moans, combined with Dean’s slightly muffled grunts and moans from between her legs along masked the sound of the bathroom door opening. This caused Y/N to yelp as a hard male body suddenly pressed against her back. Hair tickled along her throat as a kiss was placed on her shoulder, large hands coming up to cup around her swollen breasts.

“You started without me.” Sam’s voice was low and gravely as he trailed a line of kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her ear, where he nipped at her earlobe before kissing her neck again.

“I’m sorry,” Y/N’s voice was high and breathy. Having Sam’s large hands on her breasts, his thumbs brushing slowly over her overly sensitive nipples made the ever growing tingly feeling in her abdomen swell at a rate that she was only used to when masturbating. Her moans and gasps of Dean’s and now Sam’s and well, ya know, the big man above’s names revealed this.

“Oh my god, oh god, oh god, oh fuck… Dean, Jesus, shit, oh, oh,” She squealed as Sam pinched both of her nipples at the same time. “Sam! Oh fuck! Oh shit… Dean I think I’m gonna…” She tried to warn him as the feeling she was only ever familiar with when she was alone, was right on the edge of bursting and making her see stars.

“Come on princess.” Sam gave her shoulder a bite, his voice in her ear, his huge erection obvious against her back. “Come for us, fall apart for us.” Dean added a third finger to the fingers he had inside her and sped up his thrusts in and out of her, his tongue matching the speed. Sam’s hands were caressing her breasts, his fingers each taking their turn in tormenting her rock hard nipples, and it was the first time Y/N had ever felt so much stimulus in her breasts. It only a took a couple more seconds before the dam burst and she was coming, her muscles vibrating and spasming, gushing wetness all over Dean’s face, crying out Sam and Dean’s names and just making unintelligible sounds in general. Y/N was so sensitive it was almost painful as she started to come down from the high. 

“Dean, oh god, oh god, please stop.” She begged him, not knowing if she was serious or not, as he continued to play his tongue over her clit and his fingers in and out of her.

“You don’t really want that do you? I remember you telling us one time, that you’d never had a man get you off during sex. Well he just did and he’s going to again.” Sam growled in her ear as Dean continued his assault between her legs. Her clit was so sensitive and swollen, it only took a few more tongue movements and thrusts of Dean’s fingers in and out of her before Y/N was coming a second time, this time with a loud keening cry that if she’d had neighbors, most certainly would have been heard.

“Oh god, no more. Please.” She begged, the feeling between her legs actually painful because of how sensitive she was. Sam seemed to realize this and he helped her off of Dean’s face and onto her back between the two Winchester men.

“Well?” Dean asked, a smirk on his glistening face as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at Y/N flushed panting form. She held up a finger, indicating that she needed a moment. The movement elicited a laugh from the younger Winchester.

“You know that we’re not even close to being done with you, right?” Sam told her as his fingers traced lazy circles over her stomach. Y/N nodded.

“Yeah, I get it.” She gasped out a response. “But you’re gonna have to grant the pregnant lady a nap before you team up to torture her again.” She told them.  
Dean wiped Y/N’s juices off his face with his hands and then wiped it on his pants.

“You only get a break because you’re pregnant.” He teased. Y/N didn’t reply, having closed her eyes.

“You can get some sleep princess. Hell, Dean and I probably need some too. We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Sam managed somehow, how he did it, Y/N didn’t know, to get all three of them situated under the covers and she fell asleep, being spooned on both sides by two big warm bodies, her mind trying to imagine exactly what the three of them could do when she finally woke up again.


End file.
